Pensar que todo comenzó con un café
by Miharu Kirkland
Summary: "Pensar que todo comenzó cuando te pagué un café ese frío día de octubre. Pensar que ahora eres la persona más importante de mi vida y que... sin ti no podría vivir." Fail Summary. América x Lectora.


_Pensar que todo empezó con un café_

_Alfred F. Jones (Estados Unidos) x Lectora_

_¡Hello world! *Levanta los brazos* Bueno, esta es la sorpresita que les tenía a mis lectoras por tantas ausencias de mi parte. Esto es un pequeño One-shot dedicado a todas la personitas que leen mi historia (Chica Misteriosa) y un regalo por todos los reviews, favoritos y siguiendo que tiene la historia. Sin más que decir aquí les dejo esta historia ¡Espero sea de su agrado! _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Summary: **__"Pensar que todo comenzó cuando te pagué un café ese frío día de octubre. Pensar que ahora eres la persona más importante de mi vida y que... sin ti no podría vivir." Fail Summary. América x Lectora._

_**Disclaimer: **__Hetalia no es de mi propiedad, es de Himaruya Hidekaz c: _

_**Adevertencia: **__Posible OoC..._

_**Narrado desde el punto de vista de Alfred **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día frío del mes de octubre. Entré a la cafetería de siempre y le pedí a Antonio el mismo café, un americano bien cargado, me lo entregó y me senté en la mesa de siempre. Miré por la ventana y suspiré. Siempre era la misma rutina, no había cambiado desde que me trasladé de Colorado a Nueva York. Era cierto que había hecho nuevos amigos y conseguí un trabajo donde me pagaban bien y esas cosas. Pero estaba solo, no tenía a nadie más que a mi gato _Brownie. _No me refiero a solo en el ámbito personal sino en el sentimental. Conocí a muchas chicas, pero todas eran iguales. Hablaban solo de zapatos, ropa y bandas de moda. No había una chica _diferente _en toda Nueva York. Entraste tu y casi se me cae la taza de café de las manos. Pero por suerte no fue así. Me quedé embobado en tu sonrisa, en tu cabello color (Tu color de cabello)...

Eras linda... pero, de seguro eras como las demás. Mi mente me decía que no, que tú eras diferente en todos los sentidos. Te seguí mirando, como si tus ojos color (Tu color de ojos) me hubieran hipnotizado. Me atrapaste mirándote, te sonrojaste hasta quedar casi roja como tu bufanda y te dedique una sonrisa. Me la devolviste y después bajaste la mirada y te dirigiste a la mesa que quedaba enfrente de la mía. Sacaste un libro y te pusiste a leer. Estaba claro, eras _diferente_. Y al mismo tiempo eras la chica que había estado buscando. Así pasamos un bien rato. Intercambiando miradas, sonrojos y diciéndonos todas las cosas del mundo solo con los ojos. Te levantaste y me dedicaste otra sonrisa y te dirigiste a la caja. Sonreí tristemente, tal vez nunca te volvería a ver. Me puse a pensar y me decidí que no podía dejarte ir. No podía perderte... ¡El héroe no podía perder a su damisela en apuros! Me iba a levantar cuando escuché lo siguiente:

-¿E-Eh? M-Mi cartera... ¡Me la sacaron en el metro! J-Joven... ¿Podría esperarme y dejarme regresar con el dinero? Vivo a unas cuadras de aquí y...-Te interrumpí diciendo:

-¡Antonio, cárgalo a la cuenta del héroe!

-Muy bien Alfred. Pero luego no me andes reclamando.-Antonio sonrió y se metió a un cuartito que estaba atrás del mostrador. Quedamos solos, volteaste a verme y sonreíste cálidamente para agregar:

-Y... ¿Cuál es el nombre de mi héroe?

-Alfred... Alfred F. Jones, _miss_.-Nadie nunca me había dicho eso... ¡Me sentía cada vez mas atraído por ti!

-Alfred, muchas gracias por pagarme el café. No sé que hubiera hecho si no me lo hubieras pagado.

-No hay de que... ¡Lo hice porque soy el héroe y no podía dejar a una damisela en apuros!-Reíste y sonreí. Tu risa me encantaba. Era elegante y divertida a la vez. Agregué-¿Cual es el nombre de mi damisela en apuros?

-(Tu nombre) (Tu apellido)-Sonreíste levemente y dijiste-Bueno... tal vez te lo pueda pagar invitándote a comer mañana. ¿Qué dices? Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte.

-Claro... ¿Aquí a las 4 mañana?-Asentiste con la cabeza y saliste de la cafetería.

Me quedé parado ahí y luego salí de la cafetería caminé lentamente, ahora comprendía a que se refería Arthur con sentirse enamorado. Comprendí que me había enamorado de ti desde que te vi entrar en la cafetería. El viento golpeaba mi cara y parecía que iba a comenzar a llover, pero no me importo. Solo tenía una cosa en mente: Tu.

Llegaron las cuatro de la tarde del día siguiente, nos vimos en la cafetería y nos dirigimos a tu departamento que para nuestra sorpresa estaba en el mismo edificio. Me explicaste que viniste a terminar tus estudios aquí desde (Tu país) y te habías mudado hace un par de días. Ahí fue cuando descubrí que eras un par de años menor que yo, yo tenía 20 y tú 18. Comimos hamburguesas hechas por ti. ¡Tus hamburguesas incluso eran mejores que las de McDonald's! Platicamos un rato y descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Tales como el jugar videojuegos, tener un gato (El nombre del tuyo era Lia*), leer y sobre todo el tocar un instrumento**. Tu tocabas el violín y yo el piano. Muy pronto nos hicimos amigos. Solíamos pasar las tardes jugando videojuegos o tocando los instrumentos.

Poco a poco fuimos descubriendo nuestros sentimientos. Nos bastaba mirarnos a los ojos para sonrojarnos y apartar la vista hacia otro lado. Nos inscribimos en clases de música para perfeccionar nuestra técnica. Me encantaba como tocabas y a ti te gustaba escuchar como tocaba "Para Elisa" de Beethoven. Era tu pieza favorita y a mí me encantaba tocarla... _Para ti._

Tal vez era algo precipitado pensar que después de casi un año de tratarnos llegue a la conclusión de que estaba enamorado de ti. Pero después de dar vueltas en la cama durante varias noches llegue a una conclusión. _Me había enamorado perdidamente de ti._

Me asuste mucho. ¿Qué tal si no correspondías a mis sentimientos? ¿Qué tal si te molestabas y me pidieras que te dejara en paz?

Pero me iba a arriesgar. _Por ti._

Decidí invitarte al parque a pasear un rato. Aceptaste inmediatamente con una sonrisa cálida. Esas sonrisas que hacían que yo sonriera el resto del día. Nos encontramos a las 4 de la tarde en un roble viejo que había ahí. Estabas muy bonita. Me gustaba que usaras esa bufanda color rojo. Era la misma que el día que nos conocimos en la pequeña cafetería de Antonio. En cuento me viste sonreíste y te acercaste a mi .

-Alfred, ¿Como estas?

-Bien, (Tu nombre). Emm... ¿Quieres ir a ver el lago un rato? Q-Quisiera decirte algo.

-Vamos entonces, Alfie.-Sonreíste y comenzaste a caminar en dirección al lago.

¡Estaba que me comían los nervios! No sabía por dónde empezar... Te sentaste en el pasto y observaste el lago. Tu mirada reflejaba tranquilidad. Me senté junto a ti y observé atentamente como caían las hojas de los árboles. Me armé de valor por fin y dije:

-E-Este... ¿(Tu nombre)?

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Alfred? ¿Estás bien?

-No es nada, solo quería decirte algo.-Me sonroje mucho y pensé que lo que sentía por ti no se podía expresar con palabras así que tome una decisión y dije- ¿Puedes cerrar tus ojos un momento?

Me miraste algo confundida y asentiste lentamente para luego cerrar los ojos. Me acerqué lentamente a ti y roce con mis labios los tuyos. En cuanto planté el beso en tu boca te sonrojaste rápidamente, pero no te apartaste. Te rodee con mis brazos y corte el beso para luego abrazarte fuertemente. Como si te fueras a esfumar en cualquier momento. Nadie dijo nada, solo estábamos abrazados y en silencio. Tomé el poco valor que me quedaba y dije susurrando:

-Te amo, (Tu nombre)...

Dudé en que contestarías, pensé que ahora me odiarías y te apartarías de mi. Pero ese era un riesgo que tenía que correr por confesarte mis sentimientos y saber si tu sentías lo mismo por ti, estaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando tu voz me sacó de ahí, dijiste:

-Y-Yo... Yo también te a-amo.-Levantaste la cabeza y me sonreíste.

Una calidez invadió mi pecho, me sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo. Sonreí ampliamente y te abracé con más fuerza, riendo.

-_I love you_, Alfred...-Dijiste mientras escondías tu cara en mi pecho con señales de estar avergonzada.

-_Mee too...-_Sonreí y te besé la cabeza.

Desde ese día comenzamos a ser novios oficialmente, nuestros amigos nos felicitaron e incluso algunos dijeron que me había tardado mucho en pedírtelo.

"_Ya te habías tardado, Alfred. Así ya no me molestarás con que te de consejos y esas cosas." _Fue lo que dijo Arthur, más exactamente. Kiku y Feliciano nos felicitaron y ambos estaban muy contentos por esto. A su vez Antonio casi nos apachurro de el abrazo tan fuerte que nos dio. Iván raramente se mostró amable conmigo... tal vez era solo porque le alegraba verte feliz, ya que el te consideraba una especie de hermana menor. Yao se puso muy contento y te apretó las mejillas, como era de costumbre. t

Ah, cada día te amaba mas. Cada día que nos encontrábamos en la cafetería y tú me sonreías y yo me sentía más enamorado aún. Cada vez que te acurrucabas en mi pecho cuando veíamos en los días fríos películas me sentía más enamorado de ti. Cada vez que te besaba y sentía tus labios suevas juntarse con los míos caía enamorado de ti aún mas que la primera vez que te vi. Y fui entendiendo que no podía dejarte ir. Comprendí que no encontraría una chica como tú en un millón de años.

Pensar que todo comenzó cuando te pagué un café ese frío día de octubre. Pensar que ahora eres la persona más importante de mi vida y que... sin ti no podría vivir.

Y después de tres años siendo novios ahora te pido que unas tu vida a la mía, que aceptes ser mi esposa...

_Will you marry me_, (Tu nombre)?

_Alfred F. Jones._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llorabas. ¿Acaso... hice algo mal? Te... ¿Te lastime, amor mío? Me miraste a los ojos y después el papel donde había escrito nuestra historia resumida. Sonreíste mientras las lágrimas recorrían tus mejillas.

-Ay, Alfred... ¡Claro que me casaré contigo!-Te aventaste a mis brazos y te sujeté con fuerza mientras reía y daba vueltas contigo.

-(Tu nombre)... me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz de la tierra... _I love you!_

En ese momento el mundo pareció detenerse cuando te di un beso. Te puse en el suelo y me arrodillé para sacar una cajita de mi chaqueta de aviador, la cual amabas, y ponerte el anillo de compromiso.

De repente salieron todos nuestros amigos detrás de los arbustos. Te veías sorprendida

-A-Alfred...

-No te asustes, era algo que ya tenía planeado.-Te rodee los hombros con mi brazo y todos pasaron a felicitarnos sonriendo. Después de eso nos fuimos a la cafetería de Antonio a tomar algo. Antonio cerró el café ese día y pasamos la tarde y parte de la noche platicando y conviviendo y principalmente pidiendo opiniones para ver que se iba a hacer para la boda.

Pero ahora ya no me importaba nada... Lo único que tenía en mente era unir mi vida con la tuya y ser el hombre más feliz de la tierra a lado de la mujer que a mis ojos era perfecta...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Bueno, este es el pequeño regalo... sé que es corto pero no he tenido mucho tiempo... Ah, ya casi salgo de vacaciones. Les daré capítulos más largos y proyectos nuevos c: Ya que tendré mucho tiempo para escribir de hoy en adelante~ Espero les haya gustado~ Lo mejor para ustedes~ _

_¡Sayonara! _


End file.
